1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to buoyancy device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a high capacity buoyancy device capable of providing buoyancy to individuals and substantial amounts of equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Buoyancy devices are well known in the prior art, particularly in the form of waist-mounted life belts or life preservers which are typically mounted around the wearer's neck and over their shoulders. These devices are inflated manually or by CO2 cartridges and provide buoyancy for an individual.
Numerous life belts exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,866 describes a personal flotation device which is filled using a single gas cartridge and worn in a waist belt and inflated as needed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,411 describes a device for providing fashionable flotation support by placing air chambers into a belt for inflation and individual buoyancy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,677 shows a belt for use in water activities which has a manually inflatable bladder and at least one waterproof storage pocket are built. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,348 describes a flotation device worn around a belt having a nozzle with a geometric design which overcomes the problems introduced by using a gas cartridge and the cold gas vented from the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,556 describes a flotation belt with multiple bladders which can be independently inflated by gas cartridges. The bladders are integral with the belt and remain around the wearer's waist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,932 describes a belt mounted water rescue device having pockets to hold different water rescue aids such as an inflatable belt, rescue tow line and other rescue tools as desired. The bladder can be inflated manually or by gas cartridges. Other examples of belt-type buoyancy devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,279; U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,179; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,623; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,033; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,254; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,184; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,512; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,879; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,562; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,705; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,351; U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,475; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,614;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,467 describes an airbag for swimmers. The device is intended to provide flotation for an individual and is filled by the wearer manually, an electrical pump or compressed gas. The air bag is worn around the waist or chest, under a swimsuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,689 describes a complex flotation device which provides buoyancy and rescue assistance. This device is specifically designed to support a person and a 35 lb pack. It includes an inflatable neck collar and a front positioned inflatable element. The device may also include body armor, a releasable inflatable raft, and/or a second bladder. The bladder(s) may be inflated by gas cartridges or manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,356 describes a flotation system. The system is a container which includes an inflatable flotation device. Opening the top flap of the container causes activation of a gas cartridge, inflation of the device and release of the device from the container. The container is connected to a wearer by a means such as a belt strap or the container can be connected to a boat or other water vehicle. In addition to the flotation device, the container may include water rescue devices such as an inflatable marker (also automatically inflated by opening the container flap) or other signal devices.
Therefore, there is need for a buoyancy device which is capable of providing buoyancy to individuals as well as the equipment they may need to carry, often substantial in weight. Further, there is a need for a compact, portable, lightweight, reusable device which includes redundant safety measures and which does not interfere with normal movement.